In recent years, electric vehicles have achieved significant improvements in core technologies and have been gradually entering the stage of practical use and small scale industrialization.
The OBCM (on board charge module) is a key component of an electric vehicle and is an electronic device mounted on the electric vehicle for charging battery packs. The OBCM uses input wires to receive alternating current from the AC power grid, and outputs a high voltage direct current to charge the high voltage battery pack mounted in the electric vehicle. Moreover, the OBCM uses a communication port to maintain real-time interactive communications with a battery management system (BMS). Due to the harsh conditions encountered for any device mounted in or on an electric vehicle, the structure, packaging design, and thermal management represent key challenges for OBCM design.